


The Culpable Doctor

by Jai_Anoleis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Infidelity, Like seriously pretty sad, major feels, mercymaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jai_Anoleis/pseuds/Jai_Anoleis
Summary: Gérard is dead. His wife is nowhere to be found. All of Overwatch is desperately seeking answers, but no one more than the doctor who blames herself for it all.





	The Culpable Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> The title sucks but for the life of me I couldn't think of anything better. The story covers the period right after Amélie was returned from the Talon kidnapping up until right after she killed Gérard with the mercymaker relationship tied into it. Story jumps back and forth between past and present. Reads, kudos, and comments are always appreciated. Thanks for stopping by :)

Angela's heart was beating so fast she could barely breathe. Winston and Gérard were in her office briefing her on the situation. According to Overwatch field operatives, Amélie Lacroix had been found at a nearby park sitting on a bench unmoving. She'd gone missing two weeks prior and agents had been frantically searching for her ever since. There was no way to tell how long she'd been sitting there in ten-degree weather with no coat but she didn't seem bothered. Amélie's recovery happened after agents received an anonymous tip. Talon of course. It had been too easy, but why? Amélie appeared to be alive when the agents got her. They were bringing her in so that the doctor could examine her. 

Gérard was a combination of angry and anxious. He couldn't stand still, could barely speak without his voice shaking. Two whole weeks; there was no telling what kind of horrors she'd been through. Angela watched him closely and tried not to feed off his energy. On the inside she was just as much of a wreck as he was, if not worse. She hadn't gotten any kind of rest since Amélie's capture and had barely been able to focus on anything else. On the rare occasion that she did get some sleep her mind was filled with nightmares of what Amélie was going through. It had even gotten to the point where other agents had decided that the mission was no longer that of rescue, but one of recovery. That horrified her even more. 

"Gérard, I know it's difficult, but you must focus," Winston said. "You cannot let emotions get in the way." 

Angela looked down at her hands. They were shaking frantically. She quickly stuffed them in the pockets of her medical jacket and took a deep breath. Winston was right. 

"I am focused, Winston," Gérard growled. "I swear if they've done anything to her--"  
A message came over the intercom. The agents had returned with Amélie. 

"I need to see her now!" Gérard said bolting towards the door but Winston stepped in front of him. 

"Please, allow Dr. Ziegler and I to examine her first." 

Gérard looked at Angela for a long while, a deep scowl etched on his face. She did her best to evade his gaze but it didn't work. 

"I want to be notified the minute you're finish," he said stepping out of the room. 

Angela exhaled heavily when he left. Winston patted her on the back. "Are you okay to do the examination, doctor? I know you and Mrs. Lacroix are close." 

"I am fine, Winston." Angela then headed for the adjoining examination room with Winston following close behind. 

___________________________ 

Ana stood in Jack's office watching him pace back and forth and give orders into his phone. "Look harder! We need to find her," he barked. "We can't let her get away from us again." It'd only been three days since Gérard Lacroix was found dead inside of his home and there was no sign of his wife, Amélie. Overwatch agents were left baffled and unsure of what game Talon was playing. Four weeks prior they'd kidnapped Amélie. Two weeks after that she returned. Though physically she hardly seemed affected, Gérard had been certain that something was wrong with his wife. Many wrote it off as trauma from the kidnapping. She just needed a counselor or some other mental health professional to deal with the psychological distress. After all, it made sense that someone would experience significant trauma after being held by a terrorist group. But after Gérard's death many speculated that he had indeed been right. Talon must've done something to her. It was the only thing that could explain Amélie's return and Gérard's murder so soon after. 

Jack got off the phone then pointed to the empty seat in front of his desk. Ana took a seat. Jack leaned back against his desk with his arms crossed. "No one can find her." 

"They're obviously hiding her," Ana said. 

Jack sighed and shook his head. Ana knew what he was thinking. Why hadn't they listened to Gérard instead of sidelining him. He'd been taken off the case after it was deemed that he was too close to look at things objectively. If they had listened to him, maybe he would still be alive. Jack shook the thought away. "We need to find her, but that's not why I called you in here." 

Ana raised a curious brow. 

Jack's face softened a bit. "I need you to speak with Angela." 

Ana stared intently at Jack. She knew this would happen. Angela hadn't left her office since Gérard was found dead. She'd sifted repeatedly through her records to see what she'd missed. After all she'd been the one to examine Amélie not once but twice after the kidnapping and reported nothing out of the ordinary other than a slightly slower heart rate and mild decrease in body temperature. She'd written it off as hypothermia. She'd also been the one to recommend mental health treatment. Now she was desperately trying to figure out what she'd missed to correct the mistake and her work was lacking because of it. 

"Why me?" Ana asked. 

"Because she listens to you." 

Ana shook her head. "She doesn't." 

"Look, I've noticed things have been tense between the two of you lately, but you're the only one she'd open up to." 

Ana rubbed her chin as she thought about her most recent conversation with Angela. It had not been pleasant. Jack watched her very closely as she contemplated. 

"Is there anything I should know, Ana?" he asked. 

Ana swiftly stood up. "I'll go speak with her." 

"That's not what I asked." 

Ana smirked. "But it is, Jack. Was it not the reason for this meeting?" 

Jack groaned. "Let me know how it goes," he said before waving her off. 

__________________________ 

The first thing she noticed when Amélie was placed on the examination table was the bruises on her wrists and ankles, signs that she had been bound. The next thing she noticed was the paleness of her skin. It had a light purplish tint. Her long dark hair was bunched underneath her back. Angela then looked at Amélie's clothing. Spandex pants, thin white shirt, no jacket. She must've had hypothermia. It would explain the skin tone. Amélie was not conscious when they brought her in. At first glance one would assume she was a corpse. Angela looked at Winston. "We need to bring her temperature up." Winston nodded. Angela continued the exam feeling around for any broken bones despite being told by the agents that Amélie didn't seem to have any. She called down to the lab requesting a tech come up for bloodwork and ordered several scans. She took extra care in her examination not wanting to cause Amélie any discomfort upon her waking up. 

Winston put a warm blanket over Amélie's lower half. That caused her to stir gently. Angela then began taking her vitals. Amélie's breathing was very shallow and her heart rate was extremely low. Winston prepared a humidified oxygen mask to warm Amélie's throat and passed it to Angela. This, she hoped, would help with the breathing. However, just as Angela was about to place it over Amélie's face, she took a deep breath and shot up startling Winston and Angela both. Angela gently placed her hands on her shoulders to try to lay her back down but she forcefully pushed her away causing Winston to step in. 

"It's alright, Amélie, you're safe now," Winston said, but that did not stop her from pushing him as well. Winston grabbed her wrists and pinned her down. 

"Winston! I don't think that's necessary," Angela shouted. 

But before he could respond Amélie began to calm down. Cautiously she peered around the room and took in her surroundings before her eyes rested on Angela. Angela held her breath in her chest as she watched Winston pick up the heated blanket she'd knocked off her body. 

Amélie put her hand up in protest. "I don't need that." 

"Amélie, you are suffering from hypothermia. We are trying to bring your core body temperature back up," Winston said. 

Amélie shook her head defiantly. "I said I don't need it." 

Winston sighed and backed away as Amélie sat up again. 

"You really need to lie down, Amélie," Angela warned. "Let us finish our examination so we can make sure you're all right." 

"I'm fine." 

"Just let us--" 

"I said I'm fine." There was a curtness to her voice that Angela had never heard before, one that caused a chill to course through her body. She looked at Winston. "Can you give us a moment?" 

"Angela, I don't feel comfortable leaving you with her." 

"I'll be fine. It'll only be for a moment." 

Winston looked at Amélie, concern etched deeply on his face, then headed for the door. "I'll be right outside," he said before closing it behind him. 

Angela exhaled heavily. She took in Amélie again. Her golden eyes seemed tired and empty, hollow even. Her skin looked dry, lips chapped like she'd been deprived of water. Angela softened her voice when she said, "I was worried sick about you." 

Amélie scoffed. "You shouldn't have." 

"How could I not? You were gone two whole weeks! No one could find you. There was talk that you were..." Angela let her words trail off and grabbed Amélie's hand but it was quickly pulled away. 

"Do not touch me," Amélie hissed. 

This caught Angela off guard. She wasn't sure how to react. "Amélie--" 

"Where is Gérard?" 

The mention of her husband caused Angela's chest to tighten. She swallowed hard. "Amélie," she said again barely above a whisper. 

"Where. Is. My. Husband?" 

Something was different. Amélie had never been this distant or cold with her before not even when they were barely acquainted. "What did they do to you?" 

"Why won't you answer my question?" Amélie asked, irritation coating her voice. 

Angela put her hand on her cheek. Again, Amélie swatted it away, but this time she attempted to stand up from the examination table. Angela grabbed Amélie by her waist, tried to push her back on the table but Amélie swiftly pulled away and pushed Angela causing her to fall to the floor and knock over a tray of supplies. 

Amélie then stood over her, a darkness in her eyes that made the previous chill seem like a mild frostbite. At the sound of the commotion Winston burst into the room. "Angela!" 

Angela waved him off and struggled to get up. "It's fine, Winston. I tripped. My mistake." 

Winston glared at Amélie who was still boring into Angela. "Are you sure?" 

Angela nodded. "Can you go get Gérard?" 

Winston hesitated before leaving the room. Amélie then retook her place on the table and folded her arms over her chest. "Merci." 

Angela dusted herself off and walked across the room not wanting to get too close anymore. "Why are you being this way?" 

"What way would that be, doctor?" Amélie asked staring off at the ceiling. 

"As if...I am no one. What happened to you? What did they do?" 

A long silence settled in the air for a while. 

"Amélie?" 

Amélie did not look at Angela as she said, "Don't you worry, doctor, I assure you I am fine." 

___________________________ 

Ana quickly brushed past agents in the narrow hallway as she made her way to Angela's office. Lots of chatter caught her ear as she made her way through. Many operatives believed Lacroix's wife to be dead while others speculated as to why the doctor hadn't noticed anything wrong if she in fact had been altered by Talon. After all, it wasn't like Dr. Ziegler to miss anything. Ana pushed those voices out of her head as she slipped into Angela's office locking the door behind her. Angela looked up briefly then went back to her computer typing furiously. 

"Angela," she said softly. 

Angela shook her head. "I don't have time to talk." 

Ana eased closer to Angela and put her hand on her shoulder. Angela pushed it away and continued to type on her computer. 

"Angela." 

"I need to figure this out. If I figure it out perhaps Winston and I could correct it once they find her." 

"Stop for a second." 

"I don't have time for this." 

Ana grabbed Angela by the shoulders and leaned in close, startling her. "Stop typing." 

Angela swallowed hard and eased away from her computer. "What do you want, Ana?" 

"We need to talk." 

"There's no time." 

"Angela, she's in the wind. It's not likely that we will find her anytime soon. You have time." 

Ana noticed deep bags under Angela's eyes. Her hair was throwing up in a messy bun, some hanging wildly in front of her face. Her white blouse, which was starting to look dingy, was partially untucked. Her heels were throw off across her office and a run was starting to form in her stockings. Ana gently touched her cheek but Angela looked away. "I don't need your pity," Angela whispered as her eyes began to water. 

Ana's eyes softened. "I'm not trying to offer pity. I'm only checking in. Despite everything I do care about you." 

Angela shook her head and walked across the room. Her walk was slow and heavy. Her shoulders were slumped like a large weight was sitting on them. Ana watched her intently but didn't move. She understood that she wanted her space and needed a moment. With her back to Ana, Angela said, "I knew something was wrong with her, Ana. I knew it, but I couldn't prove it. I ran every test, every scan I could think of. I took blood work, but the results showed nothing. But I knew it. This is my fault, Ana. I let her go. If I'd kept her longer, if I'd listened to him when he brought her back then maybe--" 

Ana cut her off. "You cannot put this on yourself." 

Angela shook her head and put her face in her hands. "I already have." 

___________________________ 

When Amélie stood in the doorway to her office a week after her initially return Angela hadn't known what to say. She'd attempted to reach out but got nothing in return. But she understood. What Amélie had gone through was deeply traumatic. Just like many agents were reluctant to discuss what they'd experienced on missions, she understood why Amélie was not ready to open up. But that didn't stop her from hoping that Amélie would eventually lower her wall and come looking to her for comfort. A small smile tugged at Angela's lips as she took a step towards her. However, the emergence of Gérard made it fall away. He glared deeply at her causing Angela to look down. 

"Is there something you two need?" she asked quietly. 

Gérard released an irritated sigh. "I didn't want to come here, but you're the best doctor I know." He then put his hand on the small of Amélie's back. "Would you mind examining her again?" 

Angela looked up and saw a glimpse of Amélie rolling her eyes. "I told you I am fine." 

"I know, but it wouldn't hurt to check again, just in case. Maybe there was something the doctor missed the first time." Gérard gave Amélie a small push and she eased closer to Angela. They made eye contact but it wasn't like it once had been. There was an emptiness in Amélie's eyes remained from her initial return. There was also smirk on her lips that looked like it was only there to mock her. Angela motioned to the adjoining examination room. Mechanically Amélie went inside. Gérard then walked close to Angela leaving only a foot between. A strong shudder ran down Angela's back. 

"Something is wrong with her," he said. "I don't know what they did, but that is not my wife." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "But then again, I guess I don't know her as well as I'd thought." 

Angela's skin began to boil and her palms clammed up. "Gérard--" 

"She threw away the papers, Angela." 

Angela looked up at him. "She did?" 

He nodded. "She is my wife and my wife she will remain." 

Angela swallowed hard and tried to control the shakiness of her voice when she said, "I understand." 

"Good. Now can you look at her again, please? I think you missed something upon your first examination." 

"I ran every test." 

"Run them again." Gérard's voice sounded like the low rumbles of thunder before a dangerous storm. 

Angela stepped away from him and headed into the examination room closing the door behind her. Part of her expected him to follow her inside but he didn't. That was good because she could no longer hide the broken look on her face. Her eyes went to Amélie who was splayed across her examination table. Her dark hair hung off to the side nearly touching the floor. Her eyes were closed, a small smile on her face. How unfair it was, Angela thought to herself. Here she was struggling to hold herself together and she looked totally at peace. It made no sense. 

Angela cleared her throat. 

"Hmm?" Amélie hummed without opening her eyes. 

"You threw away the divorce papers?" 

Amélie shrugged. "He asked me to." 

Angela scoffed. "He asked you to. Wow." 

"He is my husband," she murmured and rubbed her ring finger. The ring she'd taken off weeks ago was now back on. 

Angela stared at the golden bands and the row of diamonds that lined them as Amélie's slender fingers glided across. She swallowed the tears that threatened to dampen her eyes. "Why are you here?" 

"My husband believes something is wrong with me. You are a doctor. Show him that there is not." 

Angela shook her head. The dryness, the apathy in Amélie's voice, she didn't understand. Two weeks prior she'd sang a completely different tune. The papers, she didn't ask her to do that. She'd done it on her own. The ring, she pulled it off her own finger. Angela never asked her to do that. She'd never asked for any of this. It was what Amélie had wanted. She'd been the one to press her lips against Angela's, the one to supply the kiss that started it all. "I think he's right. This is not you." 

Now Amélie opened her eyes and peered at Angela out the corner of her eye. "Then who is it?" 

Angela inched closer to her. "I think you need to see someone. A psychologist perhaps." 

This made Amélie chuckle. "You think I've gone mad, doctor?" 

"I think you've gone through something deeply troubling. It could help you sort things out." 

Amélie sat up and looked up at Angela. Angela's brows rose. It looked like Amélie's eyes were glowing. 

"There is nothing to sort out, doctor. Gérard is my husband and I am his wife. I am fine." She then waved her hand dismissively. "So run your tests. Put his mind at ease." 

Angela's brows furrowed, her hurt now replaced with anger. Had she been nothing this whole time? A mere distraction for a bored housewife? Nothing more. She shook her head frantically. Ana had been right. She'd been a fool to believe she was anything more. "Get out," she growled. 

Amélie raised her brows curiously. "What?" 

"Get out, now." 

Amélie raised slowly, graceful, that taunting smile still curving her lips. "Very well." She brushed past Angela as she exited the exam room. "The doctor says I'm fine," she said to Gérard before continuing out of the office. 

A confused look rested on Gérard's face. "That was fast." 

Angela walked over to her desk, her back to Gérard. "There is nothing physically wrong with her." 

"You didn't run any tests." 

"Take her to a psychologist, a marriage counselor even." 

"Angela." 

"There's nothing wrong with her!" Angela froze realizing she'd raised her voice. She turned to Gérard with a pleading look. "Please, leave." 

Gérard stood still. His lips trembled as if he wanted to protest but no words came out. Instead he turned on his heels and trudged out of the office. 

_______________________ 

Ana sighed heavily. She couldn't imagine what Angela was going through. Just several weeks earlier she'd confronted Angela about the vibes she'd been picking up from her and Agent Lacroix's wife. She'd first noticed it one night when Angela had asked Ana to accompany her to one of Amélie's dance recitals. Gérard had asked his friend to step in for him as he was unable to attend due to duties at work and she was free that evening. Angela obliged but did not want to go alone. Ana knew that Angela and Amélie had been friends for some time as Angela appeared to be close with both spouses, but it was after that night that she'd began thinking that it may have been something more. It was evident in the way that Angela's voice softened whenever Amélie was around or the way her cheeks flushed. It didn't help that Amélie's visits to headquarters had become more and more frequent, particularly on occasions when it was apparent Gérard would be too busy to engage with his wife. Ana had grown concerned and called Angela out the week before Amélie was taken. She'd waited until Angela was alone in her office and slipped in much like she'd done today, locking the door behind her. 

Whatever is going on, you need to end it now, she said to her. 

Initially Angela appeared startled by Ana's accusation even going as far as to pretend that she didn't know what she was talking about. However, when that didn't work she came clean and admitted that she and Gérard's ballerina wife did have something special between them. 

She plans to leave him, Ana. 

Oh posh. You can't be that gullible, Angela. 

But Angela had shaken her head emphatically. She's shown me the paperwork. It's true and it's happening soon. 

That revelation had caused Ana to scowl deeply and shake her head. How would this all play out? Gérard would obviously be very upset, but to have to see the woman his wife was leaving him for every day? The problems it would cause could be dire. Think of the scandal. Gerard is well respected here. How could you do this to him? I thought you two were friends. 

Angela looked away, a ting of shame briefly coloring her blue eyes. I am not proud of how this began, Ana, but I will not apologize for the way we feel for one another. 

Ana eased closer to Angela and deepened her scowl. I suggest you reconsider this. Something like this will not only cause tension, but could also result in fatal errors. I will not allow your drama to endanger my operatives. You like it here, don't you, Angela? 

The grim realization spread across Angela's face like wild fire. Are you threatening my position? 

I'm simply asking you what's more important, this affair or your work? 

Ana cringed at the memory. She'd been very cold at the time, not because she didn't care about Angela. It was quite the opposite actually. She'd grown to see Angela as another daughter to her. Part of her blamed herself. After all she'd recognized the feelings between the two early on, but she didn't realize Angela's feelings for Amélie had run so deeply. Now in the aftermath of it all was she was left a wreck. Her appearance declined rapidly. It also became quite evident that she wasn't getting much rest and had been working on fumes. Several empty coffee cups were strewn around the office as well as plastic containers with the remnants of leftover food. Her eyes also maintained a red tint that seemed to darken with each day. 

"She was so cold the last two times I saw her," Angela said barely above a whisper. "It was as if I meant nothing to her." 

Ana remained quiet unsure of what to say. Though she did not approve of Angela's affair with Amélie, she couldn't help but sympathize. 

"They think she killed him," Angela said after a brief pause. Angela turned around and faced Ana. "What do you think?" 

Ana swallowed hard and considered her words. She was certain that Amélie had killed Gérard. It was the only thing that made sense. Talon did something to her and returned her so she could do the job for them. Now she was in the wind. When they found her there would be no warm welcome. She'd be imprisoned, examined to determine just how deep Talon's influence ran, and if what they'd done was irreversibly, eliminated. Ana didn't think Angela could handle such honesty, not now. Instead she eased across the room and pulled Angela into a warm embrace. She could feeling Angela shivering into her and tightening her grip. 

"I think we need to focus on finding her. It's the only way we'll know anything," she said in a warm tone. 

Angela nodded against her shoulder. Ana felt the warmth of the tears as they slid onto her shoulder. She wanted to tell Angela that this was only the beginning of her heart break, that the life she'd been imagining and hoping for with Amélie was nothing but wind and air now. But instead she just held her against her chest and allowed her to release the first wave of her grief onto her.


End file.
